The Breaking of Lilly: Sympathy for a demon
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Lilly is captured tortured raped and kept prisoner and slave in the backwoods of South Carolina by older sadistic perveted Ex Marine turned trucker and mad woman named Miley. She tries to escape and hopes she'll be found. But what happens when her mind is broken. Will she become a willing captive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi I know I said no more love stories and true to my world it isn't. This story will show the twisted sadistic side of my brain. Now this story is ment to unnerve you. Make you uneasy. Warning this story will contain rape. Extreme BDSM drugging brianwashing kidnapping and other things that are twisted Think of it as a bit of SAW meets SVU meets Black Snake Moan with a little bit of Charlie Manson this old Japanese movie called Blind Beast and Texas** **Chainsaw Masacre so enjoy and don't judge me. Thanks**

* * *

 **Capture**

"Ahh fuck," Lilly said as she got out of her car and looked at the smashed right rear of her Civic the frontend bangged up on a eighteenwheeler that hit her on the dark country road a couple of feet in front of her.

"Are you ok!," said the female trucker as she hopped out of the cap of her big black older model Kenworth with chorme smoke stacks a chrome grill chrome dynaplate a large chrome front bumber and custom painted trailer. "I'm so sorry I must of dozed off a bit are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah my shoulder hurts but yeah," Lilly said looking at the silghty taller and slightly older young woman. Dressed in a plain gray hoodie, tan camo cargo pants tucked into that looked military issue as well as a tank top that looked the same. she also noticed the dog tags around her neck. The very short boyish cut in which she wore her hair. The slight burn scares on the right side of her face. And the way she walked with a heavy noticeble limp on her left side.

"Good my name's Miley and you are," the truck driver said.

"Lilly," Lilly said introducing her self.

"Well Lilly do you need a ride or anything I'd be happy to give you a lift up the road I know there's a truckstop a few miles up might be able to find a tow truck there," Miley said her southern drawl coming out.

"No I'll be fine but we should exchange insurance info," Lilly said a bit nurvous at the trucker's over generosity.

"Ok but I should let you know in this part of the south in these woods you're not gonna get any cell service and it looks like your car won't start, but I'll just go look for my insurance card," Miley said walking back to her rig. "But you should know odds are anyone else opting to help a girl like you on a road like this will probally be some redneck rapist with a hook hand but I'll just go get my card."

"Wait!," Lilly said causing Miley to stop. "Let me see your ID?" she asked.

Miley turned and walked back over to Lilly pulling out her wallet taking out her ID cards. "Here you go," she said handing the cards to Lilly.

Lilly used the flashlight on her phone to look at Miley and the Ids making sure the faces matched. "You're a vet?," she asked seeing the military Id in along with her drivers licenses.

"Marines three tours in Iraq one in Afganistan," Miley said somewhat proud of herself.

"Wow is that what happened to your leg," Lilly said realizing what she just said. "Sorry I didn't mean to,"

"Its ok my hummer hit an IED and half the stirring calum ended up in my leg," Miley explained. "Now if you don't mind can we get in my rig its kinda cold and the cold hurts my leg."

"Sorry just let me get my bag and stuff," Lilly said turnning and looking in her car and grabbing her shoulder bag. "I'm really glad you...AHHH!," she screamed as she felt a needle jammed into the side of her neck. "What did you do what did you...," Lilly trailed off and falling back into Miley's arms.

"Shh!," Miley said laying the Lilly on the pavement. She then grabbed her cellphone and smashed it on the ground and then stumped it with her heel. She then took its sim card. She then found Lilly's laptop and smashed it then put it in her rig along with Lilly's bag. She then grabbed the blonde drug her to rig and placed her in the sleeper section of the cab. She then took a screw driver from her tool kit and removed the license plate from Lilly's car and her two suitcases and the shoulder bag and hopped in the driver's seat of her rig turned it around and rammed Lilly's car making it flip into the woods before driving off and tossing the license plate off the car out the window.

* * *

"What do we got Jim?" asked the captian of the highway patrol.

"Well cap near as I can tell looks like someone fell asleep at the wheel and ran off the road," the deputy said. "No body though maybe they got out and walked we're checking the hospital now."

"Well good have the boys tow her out and down to the impound lot and see if the dogs can find something," the captain said.

"Will do cap but if someone made it out of this ok enough to walk odds are they did get far," the deputy said.

* * *

Lilly woke up with a start finding herself on a small bed in a concerte room with no windows. She looked down and also found she was chained to the bed in only her gray plaid bra and panties. She instantly tried to move finding she could only move a few feet in front of her as she was shackled by her ankle to the bed which was weilded to the floor. Panicing she began to scream, "HELP SOMEBODY HELP! HELP ME!"

"Good you're awake, you've been out all day." Miley said lighting her cigarete as she came from a corner of the room "I was starting to think I'd shot you up with too much of that stuff," she said walking over to a small dresser.

"You!," Lilly said recognizing Miley, "What do you want with me! Why am I here!" she screamed.

"Well right now you're here for a little fun," Miley said showing she had a tacticle knife in her hand.

Not knowing what else to do Lilly rushed towards Miley getting the ex marine's cigarette jammed in her eye making her scream in pain.

"Dumb bitch!," Miley said punching Lilly in the jaw with the hilt of the knife. Knocking her to the bed. Before mounting her. "You!...shouldn't have done that!... you dumb bitch!," she said punching her face with every word. Miley looked at the bruised face and bloodied face of Lilly and picked up the knife and cut of her bra and panties. She then stood up and pulled off her pants revealing a large mencing strap-on. "Now for my fun," she said before flipping Lilly over.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!," Lilly screamed as Miley forced the faux cock into her anus.

"Scream all you want ain't nobody gonna hear you!," Miley said as she brutally sodamized the younger blonde . The blonde's screams and tears arousing her along with the small dildo inside her harness.

For the next hour Miley anally raped Lilly. The hard burtal strokes of the unlubricated dildo making Lilly scream aswell as tearing her anus making her bleed. She then flipped her over and brutally took her vaginally for the same amount time tearing her vaginal walls. Lilly clawed at Miley's face which angered the brunette. Causing her to get punched in the face again. And making Miley give her harder and more brutal strokes. Increasing Lilly's agony and her own pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!," Miley moaned as she climaxed. "Whew you got me sweating!," she said with a sadistic smile as she pulled up her pants and left the room locking the door behind her. Once she left the room she petted her two large black bull mastihs, and went to where she had stashed Lilly's belongings. Took them outside and dumped the contents of the suitcases into an old oil barrel along with Lillys shoulder bag and wallet being sure to save her drivers license. Covered the items in gas and then using a match book lit her cigarette and set the contents of the barrel on fire. Then went into the house and up to her bedroom took off her clothes and went to sleep dreaming of all the ways to torture the blonde in the room downstairs.

Meanwhile in the concrete cell Lilly despite the pain and bleeding in her privates began working on ways to get the metal shackle off her ankle. Trying to pick the lock with her fingers. Then banging it and the chain against the bed rail. Until she exhausted herself and colapsed in tears. She didn't know how but she had to escape somehow or face the horrors of her capture.

* * *

The next morning before dawn Miley awoke like as she did every morning she wasn't hauling in her truck. Like always despite strapnal in her leg she started her day with a hundred pushups then a hundred sit ups. Followed by nintey pull up on the bar installed on a wall in her room. Once done there she put on her weight belt and did fifty squats of a hundred ninety nine pounds. She then bench pressed the same a amount of weight before finishing her work out with a two mile jog around her property. Once done she let her dogs out to use the bathroom and showered. When done in the shower she dawned her strap-on a pair of bib overalls a wife beater some work boots and a John Deer cap. And went about tending to her crops. Miley didn't need to farm trucking paid the bills and for her creature comforts. But growing vegetables and selling what she didn't keep and can for her self gave her enough exrta income for other things. She was tending her spring crops as they were starting to sprout. Once done she went back inside she made herself and her housegest breakfast. Giving some bacon scraps and fat to her dogs. She then fixed a bowl of grits and some orange juice for her guest.

"Well well look whose up," Miley said seeing Lilly trying to get out of her shackle. "I brought you some breakfast," she said handing Lilly the bowl of grits only to have the blonde hurle it at her head "I guess you're not hungry but you'll pay for that later," she said "Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I could break my ankle pull my foot through the shackle break through the door. But see the door is made of the same steal used by bank vaults. Now lets say you do escape you still have to get passed my dogs and me. And by some miracle you do that you still have to get passed the electric fence I put up to keep the critters out of my crops. And if you do that before me or my dogs get you, you're still fifteen miles from the nearest main road and you don't know your way around and with no colthes no and a broken ankle if the cold lack of food an dyhydration don't get ya well some animal out there will," Miley explained.

"Then why don't you kill me now you sick bitch!," Lilly yelled charging at Miley only to get punched in the stomach. Making her fall to the floor followed by two hard kicks to the ribs.

"No I'm never killing you Lil cause I'll never be done with my fun," Miley said giving Lilly another kick. This one making the blonde fall to her side in pain. "Now lets get you cleaned up!," she said yanking Lilly by the hair and pulling her into the small bathroom in the cell. A small bathroom that only had a prison style toilet and sink combo and a high pressure shower head hanging over a drain, and small medicine cabinet over the toilet with no mirror. Miley had given Lilly just enough chain to get to and from the bathroom. Now that she had her their she bent Lilly over the sink then went to the main cell and and brought back two old fashioned hot water bottles and a bottle of bleach. She then turned on the hot water in the sink and let it get so hot it was steaming and the pipe whisteled and began filling the bags

Lilly could hear the water and smell the bleach. She could also hear Miley humming it was an old baptist hym _Oh What A_ _Friend We Have In Jesus_ , all of which filled the blonde with dread what was she gonna do to her. She hoped it wasn't to what she thought it was she prayed for anything but that. But she knew it was goning to happen and nothing would stop it.

"Now my grandma said that girls like you have to be cleaned inside and out," Miley said spraying a little water from one of the hot water bottles. "Now trying not to scream too much."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Lilly screamed as the hose enter her torn rectum. Followed by the rush of hot water filling her bowels.

An enema she thought humilaiated, Miley had given her an enema. Adding to the humiliation and shame was that her capture watched her squrim until she had no choice but to releave herself on the toliet. Over and over until her stomach was empty. Miley then took the other bag and stuck its hose in her vagina douched with a mixture of hot water and bleach causing the blonde to scream in pain. Once done Miley stood her of the drain and turnned on the high preasure shower the water coming out scalding hot and scrubbed the blonde with bleach and soap making her cry until she was done.

"Now since you refused breakfast lets see how well you do without food for awhile," Miley said before leaving the bathroom and the cell.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's chapter one. Twisted I know but it will get more so down the line. So stay tunned bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers welcome to chapter two of our twisted little tale. Now I know a lot if not all of you want to see me dead after that first chapter but I don't care. I really hate the world at this point in my life so enjoy it if not fuck off. Also this chapter has some implieed sexual acts. That are extremely taboo and more druging and abuse**

* * *

 **A bold hunger & A exercise in pain & Humiliation**

Her stomach ached with cramps and the cigarette burns on her shoulders arms and legs stung from her sweat. But yet she worked hard using whatever strength she had left to form her weapon. As she remembered why she was doing what she was doing:

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!," Lilly screamed as Miley burned her neck with another cigarette. As the brunette sodomized her for the fifth time that day

"You know I wouldn't have to hurt you as much if you'd just let yourself enjoy it like I know you want to," Miley said as she pumped away inside Lilly's ass flicking her cigarette butt to the floor. " C'mon stop playing like you're not a slut I know you like it!," she growled taunting Lilly as she reached down finding the blonde's clit.

"EGGHHHH STOP PLEASE! PLEASE! NO MORE!," Lilly screamed her voice hoarse from screaming her face red with tears. Miley had raped her four other times that day. Each time beating and burning her as Lilly in her terms refused to enjoy herself. Lilly was also weak as she had not eatin since Miley had kidnapped her nearly fourteen days ago. As Miley said she didn't desrve food. But still she resisted Miley as best she could until her body betrayed her. "NOOOOO NO!," Lilly screamed as she orgasmed

"YESSSSS YESSS!," Miley groaned as she to orgasmed. After she rode the wave of her climax. She then pulled out and pulled her pants up giving Lilly smack on the rump. "Damn you have a sweet ass," she said adjusting her pants. "Well that'll have to do us both till I get back making haul over to New Mexico starting tonight," she said reaching in to her pocket and tossing a small ziplock bag containing a tooth brush and a travel sized tube of tooth paste. "You earned that maybe if you learn to enjoy you may get to eat again hell you may even earn clothes," she said leaving Lilly curled up in a ball humiliated and broken.

 **End Of Flashback:**

* * *

That was a week and half ago by Lilly's count. Or at least it seemed that way. As Lilly sharpened the toothbrush end into a blade. She had remembered how to do it having seen it on the show lock up. When Miley got back tonight she'd make her escape. Even if she'd have to commit murder to do it.

* * *

Oliver and Ashley walked into the small southern police station. Concern on their faces. Couriosty to in their minds the two California natives had never been to the Carolinas but had made the trip out of couriosity concern for their missing friend.

"May I help you folks?," asked the officer at the front desk.

"Yeah we need help finding a friend of ours is there anyway we can talk the sherif or whoever is in charge here," Oliver said.

"Ok I'll get him you two have a seat over there," the officer said.

"Ollie are you sure these hicks can help this place looks like something out of that old show _In The Heat Of The Night_ ," Ashley said.

"Well ash this is the last general area her find my phone app pinged before it went dead," Oliver said his concern radiating in his voice. "We have to try."

"Hi sherif Foster you two looking for a friend," the sherif said introducing himself

"Yes I'm Oliver Oken and this is Ashley Lei," Oliver said. "Our friend Lilly Truscott we think she went missing around here."

"Hmm what makes you think she went missing here. I mean she could've stayed in Myrtle Beach ," the sherif asked.

"Well she went to Myrtle Beach for a journalism assignment she was supposed to back three weeks ago but no one's seen her since," Ashely said, "and thanks to a little thing called modern technology and we were able to use her find my phone app to to track it to this area before the app signal dies."

"Well young lady we'll be happy to look can you tell us what kind of car she was driving," sherif foster asked.

"A blue 2008 Honda Civic with a bodykit and after market head lights," Oliver said descriping the car.

"Hmm do you mind waiting a bit I think the highway patrol might've found a car like that a few weeks ago," Sherif Foster.

"Sure," Ashley said.

* * *

The second Miley enetered the house her dogs ran up to her their tails wagging with joy at the return of their mistress. "Did my boys miss me did they?," she asked kneeling down to pet her dogs Remus and Kronos. The two male dogs barking at the smell of the two burgers and fries coming from the bag in her hand. "I'll get you boys something to eat but mama first has to see about our guest," she said the dogs becoming more excited at the mention of Lilly. "soon enough boys soon enough," she said with a smile.

She then walked down the hall way to the secret door hidin by a book shelf. Pressed in the code that opened the door and entered the cell. "Lilly mama's home ," she said not seeing the blonde on the bed. "Lilly I brought you something to eat," she said in a sing song voice.

"AHHHHHHAAAAAAAH!," Lilly screamed charging out of the bathroom barely cutting Miley in the shoulder before finding herself slammed on the hard concrete floor Miley 's forarm cutting off her oxygen and making her drop her weapon.

"Damn it you really are a dumb blonde aren't you the first thing they teach you in the corps is always know your surroundings," Miley said apply pressure to Lilly's artry. "Second thing is is pressure points. Now you're gonna take a nice little nap and I'm gonna show you the penialty for disobedence," she said as Lilly passed out. She then got up and pulling the key from her top unlocked the shackle on her ankle. "Might have the doc take a look at that can't have you losing a lim my dear," she said to herself looking at the blistering rash that had formed under the shackle.

* * *

Oliver and Ashley had been waiting several hours and begun doze off when the sherif finaly returned. "Well it took us awhile but it looks like it was your friend's car the found," Sherif foster said. "But its been smashed up pretty bad like she ran off the road and flipped over."

"Oh my god is she ok!?," Ashley said bolting to her feet Oliver placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the thing we don't know," sherif Foster said.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know!," Oliver said.

"Look I would tell you but I'd really like to talk this over with your friend's family," the sherif said.

"She doesn't really have anyone but us," Ashley said, "See her dad died in a when she was a kid and her mom bailed on her so she spent middle and highschool in a group home with us," she explained.

"In that case I'll be straight with you. The troopers have been searching all the hospitals no one matching her discription has turned up. Also the where she crashed is pretty much swamp and they didn't find any clothes or belongings in the wreck. Now we have the officers and dogs combing the area. We're hoping we find her hold up somewhere but there's a chance if find her, she could be,"

"Don't say it," Oliver said. "anything we can do?," he asked.

"Leave us a picture so we can print up some missing persons posters," sherif Foster said, "we'll take care of the everything else," he said.

* * *

"HUUUUUHHHHHUUGGGGGGH!," Lilly gasped being snapped by the bucket of freezing cold ice water was dunked onher head. Adding to the chill of the cold night air already dancing across her naked fleash. As she stood bound between two large wooden post. The leather straps that bound her out streatched arms that bound her to each post cutting into her wrist. As the cold water caused them to contract.

"Rise and shine Lilly. Rise and shine!," Miley said with a sadistic smile as the cold air and water cut off the blonde's air making shake and shiver. " You know Lilly you brought this on yourself. You know I had food for you cause I couldn't bare to see you starved but you had to be stupid and try to kill me. Now I'm gonna really have to really punish you to show what real pain is," she said holding a coiled bull whip to the blonde's face.

"N,n, no! Don't do this no!...AHHHH!," Lilly screamed terrified at the sight of the whip before Miley gut punched her and walked behind her.

Miley walked behind her and let loose the whip and drew it back as far as she could letting it make a blood curddling woosh sound. "You will learn to behave and mind me!," she said bringing the whip down hard against Lilly's back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!," Lilly screamed as the whip bit into her flesh

"If you act like a rabid dog I'm gonna treat you like one!," Miley yelled as she lashed Lilly's back again.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Lilly screamed tears running down her face.

"Scream all you want can't nobody hear ya!," Miley taunted as she whipped Lilly

Miley whipped Lilly for over forty five minutes Miley whipped Lilly. Until her entire back was covered with bloody lash marks, and her legs gave out. And she fell to her knees her weight nearly pulling her shoulders from their sockets. She then untied Lilly's wrist making the now near unconcious blonde fall to the dirt.

"Thoose cuts look awful dirty but don't worry puppy I'll clean them up," Miley said as she dropped her pants and straddled Lilly and emptied her bladder. Making the sting of warm urine on her raw back the last thing Lilly felt before she completely passed out.

* * *

Lilly awoke with a start in her cell as she felt water splash in her face. Tied to the bed post on all fours. Still dazed from her whipping and weak from not eating. She saw Miley standing at her bed. She then felt a bottle being put to her lips by Miley and on instinct she drank the clear but somewhat sweet substance down like water. But something was off she began to see double and feeling foggy and seeing colors on the gray cement walls. "Wh, wh,what did you give me," she asked barely able to form a sentence without stammering.

"Oh that," Miley said in a sugary sweet voice, "just pure liquid LSD mixed with a roofie for flavor sweetheart," she said. "Now we're gonna make a little movie," she said walking over to a tripod and focusing the camera on Lilly.

"A, a, a movie?," Lilly said the LSD and date rape drug cocktail making her more hazy by the second.

"Yeah since you wanted to act like a mad dog and try to kill me. I figure you'd like to play with my friends here," Miley said pointing to Remus and Kronos.

"What no, no!," Lilly said realizing her predicument.

"Yes! Go get her boy," Miley said patting Remus and sending him to the bed.

For the next two hours Miley watched and filmed the sick actions. Ment as an act of humiliation and domination for Lilly. As well as providing Miley with sick twisted amusement. She was determined to break the blonde until she was nothing more than a shell she could control. Once her pets were done Miley cut the blonde's bonds and watched her lay their in shock starring into space. Before opening a can of dog food and placing it in a plastic bowl with Lilly's name on it in sharpie. She instructed the blonde to eat and watched as the catatonic girl began scooping the dog food into her mouth.

"Good girl," Miley said petting Lilly's head before walking out along with her dogs and locking the cell.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks thats the end of chapter two. Now I know it got extreme at the end their but I just wanted to show how sick this version of Miley is. So hate me if you want. Peace love SDR out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello fans welcome back to this twisted tale of torture and kidnapping. Now I warn you this chapter is not for the faint of heart. As it contains multiple rape scenes and torture scenes and some brainwashing. As for the dogs from last time any further mention of human K9 rape will be strickly refered to as a threat or in pastense . And no I will not give detailed discrptions of human dog sex as they are not plot essential**

* * *

 **A Broken Exsitence**

Lilly lay on her stomach starring blankly at Miley as the doctor treated the wounds on here back. "How's she doing Doc?," Miley asked the overweight graying middle aged man in his late forties.

"Well the wound on her ankle is the result of an alergic reaction to the nickle in the chain it'll clear up soon enough. Her ribs are bruised and the wounds on her back look a little irritated and might be infected I knew you said you beat her pretty bad but it looks like they barely had a chance to close," the doctor said as sealed up Lilly's wounds with the antibiotic surgical glue.

"Well that's on me doc I let my boys have her for a day or two," Miley said petting her panting dogs "They get a little rough on there bitchies." she said with a smile.

"Well be that as it may keep them wounds clean keep hair and dirt out of them. I'm, gonna leave you something for the rash and for the cold she's getting and antibiotics can't have her getting prenumonia. You should get her some clothes," the doctor said.

"She'll get clothes when earns them Doc, and learns how to behave herself" Miley said. "What about the other stuff I asked for?"

"Its in my bag go get it," said the doctor. "She also needs to eat more she looks a little weak," he said.

"Well I've tried to feed her but she snubs her food. She'll eat when she's hungery enough," Miley said taking the viles syrengies and pill bottles from the doctor's bag. "She's not too weak to take your payment is she Doc," she said as she turned on the video camera.

"Nope I reckon she's just strong enough for that," the doctor said pulling down his suspenders and taking off his belt. "My, my, my, she is a pretty thing," he said unbuttoning his shirt revealing his hairy chest and fat stomach. "She reminds me of my daughter Jenny," he said reaching into his pocket and taking a blue pill into her mouth. Before dropping his pants revealing his white cotton brifes. He then flipped Lilly onto her back making the blonde trimble and shake with the fear of what she knew was coming. As she felt the felt the weight on the bed shift. "Lets see if she squeal like Jenny," Doc said as he began bitting at Lilly's breast.

"AHHH NO!," Lilly screamed as she began to kick and scratch at Doc

"AHH!," Doc said grabbing his jaw where Lilly's nails had manged to draw blood "STUPID CUNT!," Doc said as he began punching and slapping Lilly repeatedly. Blacking her eye splitting her lip "You really like fighting huh I got something for that," he said getting off Lilly causing the blonde to curl into the fetile position in a form of defence. He then grabbed his belt with one hand and flipping her over by her hair with the other. "Lets see if you can stop that fighting." he said tieing his belt around Lilly's throat and pulling it tight.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!," Lilly gagged her oxygen being cut off and her eyes bulging.

"Now Jenny you gonna be nice for daddy," Doc said pulling his underwear down before shoving his cock up Lilly's ass

"AHGGGGHHHHHH!," Lilly screamed as she was strangled her face starting to turn red. Instinctivly grabbing at the belt causing the doctor to pull tighter as he sodomized her.

"Turn her 'round doc I wanna see her face!," Miley said as she worked the camera.

Doc turned her not once pulling his dick free nore releasing the belt. Lilly for her part was now completely red faced and nearly turning purple. Tears running down her face mixing with the snot and drool from her mouth and nose. As she felt herself losing conciouness Lilly saw Miley with a twisted grin on her face with her hand down her pants and at that point Lilly prayed for death.

"UGHHHHHHH JENNY!," Doc groaned as he fired his hot load into Lilly's bowels releasing his hold on the belt.

"HUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHH...UGh... CGH...CUGH," coughed Lilly as caught her breath.

"Now Jenny time to clean daddies cock," Doc said grabbing Lilly by the head and forcing is dick into her mouth and violently raping her mouth making her gag to the point she vomited on the floor and his penis. He then slapped her, "Fucking pig," he said spitting in her face before shoving his cock back down her throat this time pulling belt tight.

As the belt and cock being forced down her throat cut off her air supply. Lilly cried in shame. How could she allow this monster to do this to her. How could she have been so stupid as to allow Miley to kidnap her and bring her to this hell. She now wanted to die more than anything just to end Miley's sadistic whims and as she felt herself start to go limp and the world start to go black she again vomited and hopped this was the end.

"UGHHH SHE'S STILL SO FUCKING WET," Lilly heard Doc say as she once again regained conciouness. Doc had choked her out three times and been raping her for over two hours violating every hole. Making her throw up every time he raped her mouth all while Miley filimed it. What hurt Lilly more was that her body had betrayed her and she had orgasmed twice and she was now despite herself fighting off a third.

"Ugh No! NOO!," Lilly groaned and sobbed in shame as her unwanted climax body betrying her

"UGHHH SHE'S COMING AGAIN WET LITTLE SLUT! UGGGGGHHH!," Doc groan as he came inside Lilly.

"I told she was a whore Doc," Miley said with a smile.

"Yes she is," Doc said pulling out of Lilly and wiped her sweat off as he stood over her. "But she looks thristy ," he said before gripping his manhood and urinating on Lilly while he and Miley laughed. "You're a good fuck can't wait to see how you do when the boys come up for our hunting trip this weekend"

"That reminds me how many of ya'll coming?," Miley asked her hand still down her pants.

"Lets see 'bout six or seven maybe one or two more," Doc said putting on his shirt, "I'll let you know," he said walking in the other room to finish getting dressed.

Miley walked over to the door and closed it. She then walked over to a sobbing urine soaked Lilly who on instinct curled up in a ball "Three times Lilly that old boar made you cum three times," she said in a taunting tone "I knew deep down you were a sick bitch that loved this," she said before spitting on Lilly. "Go clean your disgusting ass up and this mess on the floor," she said before grabbing her camera and leaving the cell. Locking the door behind her.

Lilly sobbed and picked herself up and made her way to the bathroom in the cell. She turned on the shower and started to scrub herself raw. While crying and thinking about what Miley had said. Had she enjoyed it? Was she sick? No her body just responded completely uncontrolable. Not her fault right? But why did she feel so dirty and wrong? And why couldn't she get clean?

Meanwhile upstairs in her room Miley sat her computer editing all the footage she had gathered since she had captured Lilly. And also thought of her father. The man she idolized who she loved more than anything. The man who made her who she was. Like her her father was an ex-marine, and truck driver, but he was also a single father. Miley having never known her mother. At age nine she watched her father bind and rape her babysitter a young blonde who reminded her of Lilly. Since that day her father taught her everything about bondage and sadism letting Miley comitt her first rape at thriteen. At eighteen she joined the marines and got her CDL license. At twenty she was shipped out and many young Afgan and Iraqi women were met with her rape and torture. Durning her time in the service her father was killed in a truck accident a short time after that she had the accident that injured her leg which led to her discharge. It left her kind of bitter but the military had also left her with a new found love and knowledge of psychological torture . She past hours during her time in the veterans hospital reading about mind control and mental torture. And Lilly would be her greastest achivement a toy for her to torture and games.

Watching the video footage had aroused Miley and now she wanted to play with her toy. So she got up grabbed her scissors a straight razor and some of the pills Doc had given her and went into the cell. "Lilly oh Lilly," said in a sing song voice as she aproached the girl on the bed taking off her pants and underwear as she did. "Time to eat," she said flipping Lilly onto her back.

"No!, NO!," Lilly screamed pleadingly .

"Now doc said you had to eat more so that's just what you're gonna do missy," Miley said gripping Lilly's hands and forcing her sex onto Lilly's face. "Eat me! Eat me you dumb bitch!," she said grinding herself on Lilly's face becoming angery at the blonde for not giving into her demands. "You're gonna learn to mind me you dumb bitch!," she said pulling herself up and taking up the scissors. "You know doc said we have to keep the hair out of those cuts lets take care of that."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lilly screamed as Miley began to pull and hack away at her hair. She then whept for what seemed like hours as her tormentor first hacked and pulled off her blonde locks until they were in a mangingled pixie. She she then cried more as Miley used the straight razor to dry shave her knicking a cutting her scalp and plucking her hair away as she until nothing was left on the blondes head but skin and razor cuts. Miley then poured alcahol mixed with salt into the cuts. "Lilly then watched as Miley prepared syringe and some pills.

"Time to take your medcine sweetie," Miley said before forcing the pills down Lilly's throat she then injected Lilly with the needle making the blonde's body jerk and contort. "Enjoy the ride baby you'll be on it for awhile," Miley said with a smile before Lilly drifted off.

Lilly spent the next few days in and out of conciouness and in a fog as Miley kept injecting her with the needle and giving her pills. At one moment of clarity she saw twelve men all either naked and or getting there and a naked boy no more than fourteen or thirteen standing in her cell.

"Well have at her son ya ain't gonna hurt her none," said one of the men .

The boy then climbed on top of her and inserted himself all Lilly could do was muster a weak "No,"

"Open your goddamn mouth tramp," said one of the men as he back handed her and forced his member into her mouth. The men and one boy were in the middle of day four of there nonstop gang rape and torture of Lilly. The men had beat burned her forced pills and liquor down her thoat and raped humiliated her in every way possible they could imagine. Cigarete burns whipping her with belts while they made her play tug-a- war with miley's dogs among other things. Using objects to rape her all while lead her around on a choke chain and Miley sick saddist she was video taped it and laughed and pleasured hereself . Not once giving the now bald captive a moment of rest. Now with the drugs wearing off Lilly found herself being forcfully sodomized and vaginally raped for what seemed liked the thousanth time. Crying in shame. "UGHHHHHHH DAMN DOC YOU WERN'T LYING THIS SKANK HAS A HELLOUVA THROAT I feel like I'm fifteen again I'm so hard!," said the man forcing his manhood in her mouth.

"I know I ain't had cunt this good in a mighty long time," the man taking her vaginally said.

"And her ass is great too," said the man sodomizing her.

"Miley can I talk ya outside for a minute?," said one of the men.

"Sure thing. Keep the party going boys," Miley said as she and the man walked out of the cell. "What's on your mind sheriff not getting you fill," she asked.

"Oh no I'm getting my fill just wanted ya to know I've had her friends calling making sure we're on the case. Now I'm gonna handle it with a Jane Doe that matches her discrption from the moruge let her cook in the river awhile But...," the sheriff said.

"You'll need her clothes she was snatched in and some DNA to match her don't worry I'll get it to you. Now get back to the fun and games you're not expected back for a few days enjoy the party," Miley said.

"Will do just one question what are you gonna do with her ?," the sheriff asked.

"Enjoy her but since after you boys get done with her she won't be fit for fun I could use a new scarcrow," Miley said with a smile.

After two more days of the men's "fun" Lilly lay there in bed quiet. Covered in their filth and sweat with a blank stare on her face for days. She did not eat and barley registered Miley's giving her enemas and douches or the injections and pills or washing her over the next few days. Nore did she register Miley placing the TV and loud speakers in her cell. Nore fully the recoreded images that played before her until whatever Miley had been giving her wore off. She saw the rapes and tortues she suffered at the hands of Miley the men and by dogs. She also heared Miley's voice telling her to watch telling her and telling her she was a whore telling her she wanted it and that she deserved and enjoyed it. On a continuous loop over and over until she broke.

"NOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE STOP MAKE IT STOP!," Lilly screamed and sobbed over and over like a mad woman for days as the tape continued to play.

"Aww Lilly what's wrong," Miley said as she entered the room after two weeks holding something behind her back. Seeing a naked Lilly writhing on the floor with tears in her eyes and her hands covering her ears trying to block out the sound.

"MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST MAKE IT STOP!," Lilly begged.

"Sure baby I'll make it stop I'll make it go away," Miley said she then injected her with the needle she had.

Lilly began to convoulse she felt Miley pour something into her ears and plug them. She then felt a ball gag place in her mouth. Then through half clouded eyes she saw the burlap sack being placed over head before she passed out. Sometime later she awoke she could feel the sun on her naked fleash. Cord of some kind binding her to what felt like a wooden cross of some kind. A sticky substance on her skin and the burlap sack tied to her head. Then as she began to panic and scream through her gag.

"My my you're a lively scarcrow aren't you," Miley said as she began to dump a mix of bird seed and deer corn on Lilly's body. "Now you're gonna stay out here for awhile keep them crows and things out my crops. Oh and enjoy the music," she said before pressing play on the Mp3 player and making Lilly groan as she started hear her screams of being raped played over oldtime gospel music and Miley's verbal torture. Miley then began taking pictures before switching on her camera and leaving it to record. Lilly's torture.

* * *

 **A/N: Well another short impactful chapter the next one we have a time skip but don't worry I'll explain everything in flashbacks. Piece love SDR Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey ppl now this chapter takes place a little over a year after the last one and will show the ultra torture in flashbacks but this chapter has some bits of rape and lets go**

* * *

 **Who Is Lilly Truscott**

"ERGGGGGHHHHHH UUUUUUGGGGGMMMMMMMMMHHHH!" Lilly screamed through her ball gag drool pouring from her mouth and tears from her eyes as Miley sodomized her. Using a ridculusly large black strap-on that was the width of a two liter soda bottle and just over a foot long. As she had been for close to an hour

"AGHHH UGHH FUCK YES!," Miley gurnted as she pumped harder into Lilly's anal cavity trying to force more of the obscene dildo into the gaged girl. Her orgasm fast approching "CUM FOR ME! BE A GOOD WHORE AND CUM FOR ME!," she groaned pumping harder and faster into the blonde's anus.

"URRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHMMMMMMMMMMMM!," Lilly groaned more tears running down her face I from the pain and her forced orgasm.

Miley pulled out and looked at the gaping hole of Lilly's anus with a sick prideful smile. "This is one for the scrap," she said grabbing her old Polaroid camera and taking snapshot of Lilly's hole. She then undid the ball gag and ran her hand through Lilly's now short jet black hair. Which she had dyed to take away the girl's identity and kissed her feeling Lilly's tongue ring. As the crying girl returned her kiss. She then reached down and twisted the girl's nipple rings hard making the girl moan. "Happy anniversery pet" she said continuing to twist the girl's nipple rings

"Ehhhhh! Happy anniversery my lady!," Lilly groaned.

"Now go run us a bath," Miley said releasing her nipples.

"Yes ma'am," Lilly said going into the bathroom once there she looked in the mirror . Her hair was cropped to her ears and shved underneith. The length and style Miley liked after having shaved the girl bald. She had also dyed it the blackest of black aswell as her eyebrows. Looking down she could see the healed over bite marks bruises aswell as the silver horseshoe shaped rings through her nipples. She could also feel the pull of the four heavy rings in her labia. Turning around she could see the raised scars on her back from Miley's whippings. Her skinn had grown a gothic pale do to her lack of sun desier to go outside now limited thanks to Miley

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"Stop, stop make it stop" she said over and over her voice barely over a whisper and raspy. Her throat long since dry from days of screaming at hearing herself gangraped over and over on a loop set to gospel music. Along with whatever subliminal message Miley had recorded along with it. It had been weeks since she had eaten and her body had grown weak and limp as had her mind. Miley had not allowed her to eat since turning her into a scarcrow. Only coming outside to tend her crops to change the battery in the device she was using to torture her, or to add more of the seed and honey mixture that drew the birds and bugs that ate her. Aswell as left her covered with their waste and her own.

It had been months since she'd been taken and now close to another since she'd become a scarcrow and in the state of her broken mind she was forgeting who she was. She was also growing to hate God and curse his name. Aswell as doubt his exsistance because if their was a God why would he send her to this hell. She was a good person or atleast she'd tried to be. Then why did God allow this to happen to her. Then one night at her weakest she felt herself seemingly being lefted up as the cold made her sleepy. She thought that if she did die now and her soul was being taken to the after life she hoped she did find god. So that she could spit in his face.

Sometime later she awoke in a bath tub her mind hazy but she could feel Miley's hands on her body washing her. Touching her gently making her feel comfort but yet also fear and dread. Miley was a dominted rapist this was all some sort of ploy to lower her defenses. But she wouldn't let herself be taken in by this she demon.

"Kill me, kill me you evil bitch get it over with," Lilly said begging in anger for Miley to end her life. "For the love of God just kill me!"

"Lilly I'm not gonna kill you," Miley said as she continued bathing Lilly. "I care about you too much in fact I'm the only one who cares about a disgusting dog fucking whore like you," she said. "No one is looking for you and as for God well do you think he cares or even exist. If god existed do you think he'd let what happened to you or my leg happen or what happened to my daddy happen," she said said with anger in her voice. "My daddy was a great man and tought me about girls like you. You see deep down you're nothing but a filthy whore. You enjoy when I or the men rape you." she said as she began fingering Lilly

"No no I don't," Lilly said tears in her eyes as she faught her body's instincual arosal

"Oh really then why are you getting so wet, thinking about it," Miley said her voice sinister and somewhat seductive. "You will except that you are my whore my pet and that your life is in my hands and that I control what happens. That Lilly Trescot is dead and you belong to me my pet and you scream my name and beg to die I'll be there to help you end it. But for now I suggest you eat you need to eat to regain your streength my dear, you'll need it." Miley said before placing a tray of food across the tub.

Over come by weeks of hunger Lilly gorged herself on the food. And over the next few days Miley fed her and nursed her back to health. All while talking to her telling her of her past and her father. And Lilly despite herself began to feel compassion for her captore even a mild form of effection for her. She could see beauty in her eyes. Found a melodic quality in the drawl of her raspy voice. Even found herself liking and wanting her touch. She was beginning to fall for her and what was worst she wanted it.

Then one night as she sat in her cell eating she began to feel dazed and everything became vivid. She had been drugged she could tell Miley had doped her food with what she didnt know but she knew it had hppened. "What, what did you do?" she asked.

"Just something to help you relax before we take our walk," Miley said walking over to Lilly's side of the table.

"W,whe,where are we going," Lilly asked as Miley helped her up.

"You'll see baby you'll see," Miley said.

They had walked through the woods for miles. The night air making her naked skin goosebumb. The drugs in her system making her begin to hulucinate she could see fantastic creatures where their were none. Colors in the in the trees where there were none. Only stopping when Miley lead her to the wrickedy steps of a run down seemingly abanndoned church. "Why, why are we here ?" Lilly asked

"Ohh just a little fun," Miley said opening the door

Lilly's ear instantly were assaulted by the blasting of gospel music. But what made the bald girl shrink in fear was the odd congregation. Lining the all the pews of the church were naked black men of all ages each wearing mask to conceal their identies. Mask which in Lilly's drugged brain made them look like demons from the deepest circle of hell.

"Have at her boys," Miley said pushing Lilly forward.

Lilly screamed as two of the men snatched her and drug her to alter began a burtal and sadistic gangrape. Over and over the men used her in every way they could slapping her and beating her aswell as raping her. At one point they even used a cross to sodomize her. And as the drugs and brutality bended warpped and finally broke her mind she did it .

"MILEY KILL ME! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE KILL ME!," Lilly cried tears streaming down her cum stained face.

"Alright boys enough," Miley said making the rape stop. "Come with me slut," she said.

Unable to walk due to the brutal sodomy and drugs. Lilly crawled behind Miley out of the church. Then along the cold damp ground for seemed like a mile. The twigs and rocks scraping her hands and knees before they stopped at an open grave in the woods.

"You want die don't you ?," Miley said pulling out her glock 9mm and cocking it.

"Yes," Lilly sobbed looking into the open grave.

"Here do it," Miley said putting the gun in Lilly's hand.

Her hand shaking and sobbing Lilly put the gun to her temple.

"Come on do it end your suffering. One pull and its all over, and Lilly dies. You hate Lilly don't you?" Miley said circling the grave and Lilly, "Think of all she's let happen to you all the disgusting things she let those men do you YOU HATE HER DON'T YOU!"

"YES!," Lilly sobbed. "Yes I hate her I her!" tears running down her eyes.

"Well send her away kill her make her go away forever," Miley said, "Do it. DON'T BE A COWARD PULL THE GODDAMNED TRIGGER!"

Lilly with tears streamed down her red cheeks pulled the trigger and fell to the ground. Her ears ringing from the loud noise and her body shaking from shock. Tears runnnig down her cheeks. Miley had loaded the gun with blanks, but it didn't matter. The shot was the final straw her mind was broken and Lilly Trescot was dead.

"Shh she's gone now baby Lilly's dead," Miley said kneeling down and picking the broken girl up in her arms

"She is?" the broken girl asked,

"Yep dead and buried," Miley said comforting the girl.

"Then who am I," the broken girl asked.

"Well in private at home our just for effection I'll call you pet but in public lets see...I've always liked the name Lola,"Miley said "yes Lola that is a perfect name don't you think pet?"

"Yes I like Lola," the broken girl as she accepted her new life.

"Then Lola you shall be and from now on you may only call me Miley when I say so or in public although I would prefer honey or darling or something like that. In private you're to adress my as ma'am or my lady or my queen but baby or darling are acceptable aswell. And you will serve me any way I want as you now be long to me mind body and soul. You will dress how I want you to dress and be my slave. Do you understand Lola" Miley said.

"Yes my queen I belong to you," Lola said. "I love you," she said.

"Good girl," Miley said before kissing her.

* * *

 **End Of Flashback:**

"My queen the bath is ready," Lola said calling Miley into the bathroom.

"It's about time pet I ohhhh," Miley said walking into the bathroom in her robe and falling to the knee of her bad leg.

"Baby! Oh no is it your leg are you in pain!," she said rushing to Miley's side to tend to her.

"Ohh I'm fine pet its just that after over a year of carrying this around its weighing me down," Miley said pulling a ring from the pocket of her robe. "Well how bout it baby wanna make this legal?"

"YES MILEY!," Lola said as she started kissing Miley feverishly. "I love you I love you . you'll see I'll be the best wife ever I'll make you proud you'll see you'll see !," she said.

"Ok pet ok pet ok," Miley said with a smile. "Now lets enjoy our bath and talk about our wedding and the other plans I have for us."

"Yes of course my queen," Lola said helping Miley up and into the bath.

* * *

 **California:**

"Jake Ryan?," Oliver asked walking into the private investigater's office.

"Yeah who wants to know," said the blonde man with a stubbly beard.

"I'm Oliver Oken we spoke on the phone about my case," Oliver said.

"Yeah what was it again," Jake asked pulling the flask from his shirt pocket and pouring the dark liqure into his coffee.

"Well a little over a year ago my friend, well foster sister really went missing on a road trip through South Carolina. Come to find out she was in a bad car wreck," Oliver, said. "They said she probaly didn't survive but I didn't give up hope until they found a body they said was her and we flew it back here for her funeral."

"What do you mean they said was her," Jake asked.

"The body had some bloat from being under water and we had a closed casket funeral," Oliver said, pulling a tablet from his bag. "I never trusted it Lilly could swim like a fish. Then I was at this bachleor party a week ago and saw this," he said playing a video file on the tablet.

"Umm amature interracial gangrape porn?," Jake said, "interesting but what does this have to with your dead friend?"

" Everything the girl in the video is my friend," Oliver said.

* * *

 **A/N: And the plot thickens folks. Hope you enjoyed it peace and love SDR OUT**


End file.
